


Untitled drabble

by autumnleaves (SignOnTheBlankPage)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignOnTheBlankPage/pseuds/autumnleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little peek into Blaine's mind, set sometime after 6x08. Canon-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Laura, just because. Happy birthday, love! xoxo

It's always been an easy thing to do for Blaine.

No matter how hard and frustrating life could get, Blaine could always rely on this one constant in his life. 

Even when they weren't together, they were still in each other's thoughts. Blaine knows that he's made shitty decisions and he'll be forever grateful that Kurt's heart, his beautiful, kind heart, decided to forgive him. 

Oh, Kurt is ambitious and won't let anyone come between himself and his dreams; but Blaine wouldn't have it any other way. He has dreams of his own, of course. But, somehow, they're not quite as important to him as Kurt's are. 

What he told Kurt on that staircase when he'd asked him to marry him was nothing but the truth: Kurt is his soulmate. He'll follow Kurt anywhere. He'll do whatever Kurt wants him to do. 

Some people may call it unhealthy but it's not like his life solely revolves around Kurt. He has his own friends, his own education to think of. And he loves that about Kurt. Kurt would never make him do something he knew for sure Blaine didn't want or like. Kurt pushes him to be a better person. 

They talk. They communicate. They make their marriage work. They're equals even though, secretly, Blaine puts Kurt first. 

He has stopped trying to compete with his husband. He has stopped feeling guilty or maybe even like he has to prove himself, like he has to "be manly". Blaine would happily be the stay-at-home husband when they choose to have children someday. He would happily cook Kurt's meals and clean their house. 

All he truly wants, all that he's ever wanted, is for them to be happy. Together. 

They've gone through hell and back and he would do it all over again in a heartbeat because, for Blaine, loving Kurt has always been the easiest thing to do.


End file.
